The Doctor Said
by CJS51703
Summary: Cosmo gets some interesting news from the doctor...


*****Hello, everyone! Don't you love random ideas? I wrote this out of boredom, and here's, um, whatever it is. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof (little cutie) belong to Butch Hartman, Dr. Sran belongs to me, and let's go!**

Poof, now ten years old, had just been dropped off at Mama Cosma's house. When the door shut, that left Cosmo and Wanda alone of the doorstep.

"Do we have to go to the doctor?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, we do. You've been throwing up for a week now and I'm really worried about you. And I know that you've been miserable. Besides, the appointment has already been made," Wanda said.

Cosmo sighed. However, his hand was gently taken.

"I know you're afraid. But you'll be fine. I'll be right here with you," Wanda promised. She leaned forward enough to kiss Cosmo on the lips.

When it was over, a smile came to his face. "Can I have another kiss like that?" he asked.

"Only after you've gone to the doctor," Wanda replied, poofing them off.

Well, it was definitely worth a shot.

XxX

"Cosmo Cosma?" a nurse called out into the waiting room. Cosmo got up, his nerves hardly soothed when Wanda took his hand. But, beggars couldn't be choosers.

They went over to the nurse, who lead them back to an examination room. "There you are, a doctor should be here promptly," she said after they got to a room. Then, she left.

Wanda sat down in a chair nearby. Cosmo suddenly laid limp on the examination table, keeping one arm on his stomach.

"The nausea is back?" Wanda guessed. She got her answer when Cosmo rolled onto his side and emptied his insides out on the floor. Wanda waved her wand, cleaning the mess instantaneously.

She got up and went over to Cosmo, running her fingers through his green bangs gently as he laid down. "It's just a bug or something. The doctor will give you some medicine, and you'll be better soon. I know you feel awful," she said.

"When I get home, do you think that Phillip could help me?" Cosmo asked.

"Emotionally," Wanda replied.

It was then that a female doctor came in. "Hello, hello. I'm Dr. Sran, I'm filling in for Dr. Studwell while he's on vacation. Now, why don't you let me know just what's been bugging you?" Dr. Sran asked, holding a clipboard and a pen.

"Don't wanna sit up," Cosmo mumbled.

"He's had some bad nausea, especially in the mornings. He's just not doing well... as is obvious," Wanda explained.

Dr. Sran jotted down the symptoms on her clipboard, her curly red hair bobbing as she nodded. "Well, have you two been active in the ways that only lovebirds get active recently?" she asked.

While Wanda blushed, Cosmo replied bluntly, "Yes." That only made Wanda blush even harder.

"Alright," Dr. Sran said, nodding again. She only stopped her scribbling when she had to press her thick glasses further up on her nose. Eventually, she did stop her scribbling. She tucked her clipboard under her arm and put her pen in her pocket.

"Okay. I think that I have a conclusion. However, we have to take you to a new room. It would probably make the nausea worse if we poofed you off, so we'll just fly there normally," she said.

Wanda helped Cosmo to sit up before they went to a different room. There was another examination table, yes. However, next to it was a machine with a monitor on top.

"Hey, what does that thing do?" Cosmo asked. Before he could go play with the machine, Dr. Sran grabbed his tie.

"I don't want you to touch my machine. I just want you to lay down and let me get to your tummy," she said. Once she released her grip, Cosmo laid down on the table and unbuttoned his shirt. He moved his tie aside as well. "This is more of what I assumed would happen," Wanda said.

"Okay, just gonna squirt some gel and press this scanner on your tummy," Dr. Sran said. Then, she did as promised. "Cold," Cosmo commented of the gel on his lower stomach.

Dr. Sran turned on the monitor of her machine. After a few moments, the monitor complied and showed ultrasound readings. "Let me look here for a few," Dr. Sran said. She moved the scanner around a bit until she saw something. "That's your answer for the nausea," she said, smiling.

Cosmo looked at the screen. "A... spot?" he asked.

"No. I think we're having another baby," Wanda said, smiling at the possibility.

"That's correct! Judging by this, I'd say that you're about a week along," Dr. Sran said.

"We gotta tell Poof!" Cosmo said happily. He whipped out his wand before he could be stopped and called Poof. Eventually, the younger boy's image appeared.

"Dad? Are you still at the doctor's office?" he asked.

"You're gonna be a big brother!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Poof's lavender eyes widened. "I am?!" he cried in glee.

Wanda carefully took Cosmo's wanda so she could see Poof. "Yes, you are. In two months and three weeks," she said. Then, she gave the wand back.

"I'm telling Grandma!" That being said, Poof hung up.

Dr. Sran's expression became one of amusement. "Excited?" she asked. Cosmo put his hand near where the scanner was, his attention drawn to that.

"Yes," Wanda supplied, one word for two fairies.

XxX

That night came. After dinner and getting clean, Poof went off to his room. Cosmo and Wanda went off to their room as well, putting on pajamas before getting in their bed.

Because Cosmo slept without a shirt, he rested his hand over where his child was. Wanda put her hand over his as they laid close beneath the covers.

"I can't believe we're having a second baby," she said.

"I can. We saw it this afternoon," Cosmo stated.

Wanda kissed his cheek. "Just an expression. I'm excited," she said. "Oh! Me too," Cosmo agreed. He held Wanda closer and kissed her gently.

"Me too."

*****There were OOC moments, I know. And I also know that I've definitely gotten all of my facts wrong, but take this with a pinch of salt. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out (like if you wanna meet the youngun) and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
